banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beastmaster
A beastmaster is a wilderness, raging warrior who has developed an uncanny rapport with animals. Though truly fearsome in battle, the beastmaster can be quite gentle when dealing with creatures of the wild. A beastmaster typically travels with one or more animal companions who show incredible loyalty to their ponykin friend. Though a beastmaster prefers to spend time in the wild with his animal companion, he is not averse to venturing into civilized lands when the need arises. As long as animals may be found where he travels, the beastmaster will feel at home. '''Role: '''Similar to Berserkers, the Beastmaster excels in Tanking and DPS roles. '''Alignment: '''Non-Lawful '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Str +3, Dex +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Beastmaster is proficient with Simple and Light/Heavy Martial weapons. They are proficient with Light and Medium Armor. They are proficient with shields (but not tower shields). Animal Companion (Ex) At 1st Level, the Beastmaster gains an animal companion. The companion makes their move in unison with their owner. The may choose an animal companion from here. Rage (Ex) At 1st Level, the Beastmaster can enter a raging state as a free action. The Beastmaster can rage a number of rounds equal to 4 + their Constitution modifier. They gain an additional 2 rounds of rage per level after 1st. If they end their rage, they become fatigued for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the amount of rounds they raged. When raging, the Beastmaster gains +4 to Strength and Constitution, along with +2 to Willpower. The Beastmaster also gets a -2 to AC and are unable to use any Dex, Int, or Cha-based skills except for Acrobatics, Fly, or Intimidate. Fast Movement (Ex) The Beastmaster's Land Movement Speed increases by an additional 10 ft when wearing Medium, Light, or no armor. Rage Powers Starting at 2nd Level, and every 2 levels thereafter, the Beastmaster may gain Rage Powers that apply special abilities and boosts to your rage. You may find them here. Track (Ex) At 2nd Level, A Beastmaster adds half their level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow tracks. Always Ready (Ex) At 3rd Level, a Beastmaster can no longer be caught Flat-Footed, nor do they lose their Dex bonus to AC due to their opponent being invisible. The Beastmaster can still lose their Dex bonus due to being immobilized, however. Beastmaster Tactics (Ex) At 5th level, the beastmaster automatically grants his teamwork feats to his animal companion. The companion doesn’t need to meet the prerequisites of these teamwork feats. Teamwork Feat At 5th level and every four beastmaster levels thereafter, the beastmaster gains a bonus teamwork feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. The beastmaster must meet the prerequisites of the selected bonus teamwork feat. As a standard action, the beastmaster can choose to learn a new bonus teamwork feat in place of the most recent bonus teamwork feat he has already learned. In effect, the beastmaster loses the bonus feat in exchange for the new one. He can change only the most recent teamwork feat gained, and must meet the prerequisites for the newly selected feat. A beastmaster can change his most recent teamwork feat a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). Whenever he gains a new teamwork feat, his previous teamwork feats become permanent. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon that you are proficient with. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack with that weapon. This bonus increases to +6 at 15th Level. Counter-Flank (Ex) At 7th Level, the Beastmaster cannot be flanked. This denies any bonuses, special attacks, or effects that are given from flanking an opponent to the enemies, unless that enemy's class level is 4 or more levels higher than your Beastmaster level. Scent (Ex) At 8th level, a beastmaster gains the scent ability. This ability allows the beastmaster to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. A beastmaster can identify familiar odors just as humes do familiar sights. The beastmaster can detect opponents within 30 feet by sense of smell. If the opponent is upwind, the range increases to 60 feet; if downwind, it drops to 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. When the beastmaster detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed—only its presence somewhere within range. The beastmaster can take a move action to note the direction of the scent. Whenever a beastmaster comes within 5 feet of the source, the beastmaster pinpoints the source’s location. Greater Rage (Ex) At 9th Level, when a barbarian enters rage, the morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution increases to +6 and the morale bonus on her Will saves increases to +3. Quarry (Ex) At 11th Level, a Beastmaster can, as a standard action, denote one target within their line of sight as their quarry. Whenever they are following the tracks of their quarry, the Beastmaster gains a +4 bonus to Survival checks for following the trail. In addition, they receives a +2 insight bonus on attack rolls made against the quarry. A Beastmaster can have no more than one quarry at a time. The Beastmaster can dismiss this effect at any time as a free action, but they cannot select a new quarry for 24 hours. If the Beastmaster sees proof that the quarry is dead, they can select a new quarry after waiting 1 hour. Friend of Animals (Ex) At 13th Level, the Beastmaster gains +5 to Animal Handling. Their animal companion also gains their Favored Enemy and Favored Terrain benefits, and the Quarry attack bonus. Tireless Rage (Ex) At 18th Level, the Beastmaster does not become fatigued after rage. If they start their Rage within 1 minute of ending the last one, they do not restore their full bonus HP. Mastery - Animal Majesty (Ex) Also at 20th level, the beastmaster inspires awe in animals. Animals must succeed on a Will save with a DC of 20 + the beastmaster’s Charisma modifier to directly attack the beastmaster. If the creature fails, its action is wasted. This ability may also affect magical beasts with an Intelligence of 1 or 2, although they get +4 on their saving throw. Once a creature succeeds it is immune to the effect of that beastmaster for 24 hours. This is a mind-affecting ability. In addition, the beastmaster acquires a loyal following of animals. He acquires a second animal companion with an effective beastmaster level of his level –2, plus a group of auxiliary companions. The group of auxiliary companions consists of 3 + his Charisma modifier companions with an effective beastmaster level of 5th. Although vulnerable in combat against high level foes, such companions can perform a number of helpful functions, such as spying, providing transportation, carrying things, and so forth. If an animal companion dies or is dismissed, he can promote an existing companion to a higher level at the same time he replaces a missing companion. For instance, if his highest level companion dies, he can promote the second companion to a higher level, then promote one of his weaker companions to the second companion slot and acquire a new auxiliary companion. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited